Going With A Smile
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: There is death and harry potter book 6 spoilers in this. Ginny wakes up in the rubble of her house with he brother Ron, and one of them is going to die.


just read the book, took me from noon till 5:30, but it was worth it...oh so worth it. I got so many ideas in my head it's not even funny but I want to write this one first, so lets get started! I own nothing!

1234

Ginny Weasley opened her eyes too darkness, and gasped with pain as she tried to breathe. It was very difficult, and painful, and she wasn't sure what was worse, the pain of trying to breathe or the fact that she was painfully being squashed by her older brother, and the roof of her house. She blinked in the darkness, eyes finally getting adjuster, and let her eyes find her brother's.

"Ron?"

No answer.

"Ron?"

Silence again.

"Please Ron...you're scaring me..."

"Did we buy them 'nough time?" A strangled gasp reached her ears. The sound was so soft, she almost thought she imagined it.

"Yes," Ginny wheezed with difficulty, "Mum, and Dad, got away...'M sure...sure they'll get Harry...and 'ermione...and Fred..." She gasped at the pain of talking, "And they'll come an' fetch us."

"Gin...'m sorry." Ron coughed, and Ginny cringed at the warm, sticky feeling that hit her neck.

"What for?" She asked her heart racing as she looked around the darkness. The burrow had been leveled. Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were packing their things, that had just gotten word that Voldermort had found their location, and the small group was rushing to go join Fred and George. Escaping by use of the fireplace, Ginny, and Ron's parents escaped, but then some of Voldermort's servants showed up. Ginny and Ron, knowing their own home better than the enemy, had an advantage, and faired well until one of them brought the whole house down on them.

Ginny had just now woken up, and was not sure of the time, she was not sure of anything. But she did remember, at the sound of the house caving in, her brother flung himself on top of her, and she had her suspicions that it was he who knocked her out, and not falling debris.

"What-Ron this is not..." She sighed, closing her eyes momentarily, "What are you sorry about?"

"Last year...you and Dean...when I caught you snogging...I'm sorry...shouldn't 'ave...Ginny I never think badly of you."

Ginny looked at her brother wishing there was light so she could see him. She knew he was hurt, but for him to be spouting this, something must have been really wrong.

"That's long forgotten, now, Ron-"

"I'm so sorry...I just don't like the thought of you growing up and...an' being with boys..." Ron rambled on Ginny staring at the darkened features of her brother with confusion, "Ginny...when you escape find 'arry..." Ron began to cough, causing himself and Ginny pain from the heavy remains of their home, "Find 'em an' tell him...to get the guys tha' did this!" Ginny felt her heart rate speed up, "Ron what-"

"It was a lovely wedding," Ron went on. "We'll have a nephew or niece so...you'll have a nephew or niece...Bill looked so nice...so happy...an those scars...they give 'em character don't you think-"

"RON WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ginny screamed, and then wheezed painfully.

Another wet thing plopped on her neck, but it was not sticky, so it could not be blood.

"Ron." Ginny gasped, "are...are you crying."

"...'M sorry for so many things..." Ron whimpered crying softly, striking his sister with terror.

"I'm sorry I ever met Harry-"

Ginny let out a shrill grasp at that statement, but Ron went on.

"Poor 'arry, he goes through so much trouble for me, he has the weight of the 'ole world on 'I shoulders...a...and I...I keep get'in hurt," at that moment Ron began to choke, and Ginny felt tears spring to her eyes, "and he has to keep saving my sorry arse...I'm ruining his life more than it already 'as to be-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH RONALD WEASLEY! HARRY LOVES YOU, YOU'RE LIKE A BROTHER TO HIM, YOU'RE HIS BEST MATE, AND YOU DON'T CAUSE HIM ANY TROUBLE! YOU KEEP HIM SANE!" Ginny began to cough, it was getting so hard to breathe.

"He loves you, you know."

Ginny suddenly smiled, "I know Ron...and he and I...we'll be getting together as soon as this whole mess is over."

"I know," Ron whispered, "wish I could see it..."

Ginny's face scrunched up, and she snarled out, "Why do you keep talking as if, as if you're not...AS IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE HERE TO SEE IT ALL!"

Ron said nothing, but made a grunting noise, and raised himself off her. It took him several agonizing moments, but he had managed to get up off her just enough so that she could crawl out from underneath him. Then she scrambled digging through the bricks, the chunks of wood, and finally throwing a chair off her, she was out and the morning sunshine shone down her.

It was a lovely day.

Looking at herself, she saw that the only real damage done was to her clothes. She had a scratch here of there, but other than that she was fine. She looked next to her, and began to rip off the remains of her house of where her brother lay. The last piece turned out to be the Weasley's front door, but when she tried to pull it off, she heard a low moan.

Anxiety building up in her chest she reached under the door, and found Ron's body, and with difficulty flipped the door, and Ron.

Ginny Weasley screamed.

The door knob, had penetrated her brother's body, glass was stuck in him, and half his face was so bloody she wasn't sure if it was there. Looking down at her chest, she found his bloody face print there. "OH RON!" She sobbed, and his one good eyes looked at her, "Go on Gin...le...leave me...fetch Harry...I just..." Ron closed his eyes, "I just wanted to see him and Hermione before I...I wanted to say..."

Ginny's eyes squeezed shut and she choked as she sobbed, "OH GOD NO, NOT RON! NOT HIM!" As she sobbed, a cold hand took hers, and she looked at her bloody brother. "Go an' get Harry...but...maybe..." The only blue eye she could see looked away from her, "Maybe you could just sit a spell with me...befo...before I die...I don't want to go alone."

Ginny kissed her brother's cold hand and sat with him, humming a song their mother would sing to them when they were little. She prayed, and prayed, and prayed. If Ron was to die, then...then maybe-

"GINNY!"

She looked up in the sky seeing Harry, on his broom, leading Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill with Fleur sitting behind him, Charlie, and her mom and dad. Harry's green eyes spotted Ron, and he landed falling off his broom, and letting it fly into a tree with little care. "RON!" Harry sat at Ron's side, and Ron smiled at him, and Ginny saw he had a tooth missing.

Harry burst into tears, and flung his arms around Ron's neck, and sobbed on his chest. "Don't pull at me mate...I'm stuck," Ron half sobbed. Hermione dropped down beside him, and they stared at each other, before with wet cheeks she kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled, and croaked, "I love you...loved you since you were awarded fifty points for your cleverness in our first year..."

Harry looked at his friend, and held his cold hand. Ron grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer, and then his head. His bloody hand in his best friend's hair he smiled at him. "If I have to go, I'm going with a smile and a joke." He smiled at Harry kissed him on the head, and said in a scolding voice, "Play nice with the other children, be a good boy now, or you won't get any dessert!" Harry stared at him, and then burst out into laughter, "That is the...the weirdest thing you ever said RON."

"Yeah, jolly good Ronnikens, jolly good!" Fred said in a playful voice, as he dropped by his brother's side, everyone else following suit. Ron looked at him, his only eyes glassy and smiling at them, a lone tears dripping down his face. He turned to his sister, looking at her as she was held tightly by his friend.

"I love you...sis..." he mouthed as he died, with a smile.

End 


End file.
